Jessica and Mike
'Jessica and Mike '''is a relationship in [[Until Dawn|''Until Dawn]]. Overview Following Mike's break up with Emily, Jessica and Mike began dating before the events of Until Dawn, with Mike being drawn to her fun-loving personality, opposed to Emily's high maintenance. From the beginning of the game, the two are both shown to be an intimate couple, constantly flirting, and spending the early part of the game together, heading to the cabin in order to have intercourse. The two constantly play pranks on each other, and are a laid-back couple. Both show a high level of care for each other, as when Jessica is attacked, Mike bravely chases after her in order to save her, and feels incredibly guilty that he couldn't get to her on time, even blaming her potential death on himself if the player took the longer paths. Until Dawn Prologue Jessica orchestrates the prank on Hannah, involving Mike leading Hannah up to the bedroom and embarrassing her by pretending to be sexually interested in her. Jessica and the rest of the group then pop out at her and she will later claim Hannah can't take a joke. Chapter 1 Jessica is introduced by the cable car station, awaiting Mike's arrival with a romantic letter in her hand. Chris snatches the letter from her, and tease her about her crush on Mike. She can reveal that Emily and Mike had split up, and that she and Mike were now dating, or tell him that he'll figure it out eventually. Upon his arrival, the two participate in a flirtatious snowball fight, which finishes with Mike tackling Jessica onto the ground and the two flirt, which she can either reciprocate by kissing or playfully throwing a snowball in his face. The two then head up to the lodge to meet up with the others, with Mike claiming he would stay out there all day, provided he was making out with Jessica. Chapter 2 The two arrive at the lodge and cuddle on the couch together, which is interrupted as Emily engages Jessica in an argument, while Mike observes. Ultimately, Josh breaks it up, and suggests that they go to the guest cabin down the trail, in which Mike invites Jessica, taking her by the hand. After exiting the lodge, the two continue to flirt, and Jessica gets Mike to take a selfie, which if done correctly, she'll comment on how they look like the cutest couple ever. On their way to the cabin, Jessica falls into the mines, which Mike is immediately concerned about. Depending on the player's decision, Mike can be brave and jump down to her aid, which impresses her, or stay up and give her instructions on how to get out, ultimately frustrating her with his lack of care for her. Following this, Jessica continues to tease Mike playfully, laughing as a mine cart may knock him over, saying he "literally ate shit." Upon exiting the mine, the two find the path blocked, so Jessica climbs over it, and calls Mike a Debbie Downer for his complaining, followed by throwing a snowball at his face. As Mike turns away to pick up a snowball, Jessica vanishes and lets out a shriek of horror, worrying Mike. Chapter 3 Mike searches for the seemingly missing Jessica, trying to play it off as a prank even though he was scared for her safety. Ultimately, Jessica pops out at him while holding a deer head, recording his reaction. The two continue on their endeavor to the cabin, and find a small shack on the way. Inside, Mike finds a mask, and can choose to scare her for revenge. If he does, she will fall into the creek and be extremely upset about getting wet, and gets mad at Mike. The two then continue heading to the cabin, and upon arrival, Mike attempts to rush into the intercourse, but Jessica demands a proper romantic setting, as she is a lady, despite Mike's eagerness to warm up with her. Following Mike starting the fire and closing the shutters, different scenarios can play out depending on their relationship meter based on player decisions. If Mike didn't upset Jessica at all, Jessica will lead the sexual intercourse by pushing Mike onto the couch, and performing a strip tease for him. Otherwise, Jessica will comment on how she's not feeling it yet, revealing her insecurities to Mike, which he can either brush off or support her, the former upsetting her, stating that he's a dick. Otherwise she'll warm up to Mike again, which will presumably lead into intercourse. If Mike wet Jessica, she'll still be angered by him, and warms back up to him after he gets her a blanket. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player, she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or undergarments. Jessica becomes paranoid after hearing noises outside and a glass shattering, which she orders Mike to investigate. Following this, she goes outside to rant, believing this all to be a prank by the others. However, she is taken out the window, leaving Mike in shock. Chapter 4 Mike immediately tails Jessica and the presumed murderer, following them in order to save her, while she screams out in horror for Mike's help. Mike can either take the safe or more risky paths to save her, with taking too much of the former resulting in her death. Mike finds her in an elevator shaft, and if he took too long, he'll mourn her death before the elevator drops. If she's alive, she'll ask for help before dropping, with Mike assuming she died. Chapter 5 Mike heads to the Sanatorium, fueled by Jessica's death, believing the attacker to be residing there, after following The Stranger there himself. Chapter 7 Sam may ask where Jessica is, to which Mike will reply that she is dead. After Josh is revealed to be The Psycho after unmasking himself, Mike assumes Josh was the person who forced Jessica out of the cabin and murdered her, making him knock Josh out due to rage over this, incredibly upset about her death. Credits During the credits, if Jessica survived, she will comment on how Mike came for her after she was carried away, seemingly admiring him and feeling grateful for doing so. She desperately asks where he is, and if he made it out alive, before it cuts off. During Mike's interview, he blames himself for Jessica's death if he was too slow to reach her, saying that if maybe he was a little bit faster, he could have saved her. Quotes *''"Play your cards right and maybe you'll get lucky."- Jessica to Mike after they leave the lodge. *"Mike....He came for me... He did.... Where is he? Did he make it?"- Jessica if she survived until dawn. *"I was so close man. If I had been...Just a little bit faster.....I coulda' saved her. So it's my fault. I'm the reason Jess is dead."- Mike if he failed to reach Jessica in time. *"What was all that muscle flexing back there with you and Matt?"- Jessica questioning Mike's fight with Matt. *"Oh my god, this is perfect. We're like, the cutest couple. (...) Damn, you should be a model. (...) You keep that camera handy and maybe I'll let you start my portfolio....at the cabin...(...) Wink! Noted."- Mike and Jessica if Mike took a good selfie. *"You're a worthy opponent, Miss Jessica the Snowball Queen. (...) Okay that sounds vaguely dirty."-'' Mike and Jess flirting after their snowball fight. *''"I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much, ever, provided I was making out with you the whole time.... (...) Just making out? (...) Quote unquote. (...) Well I think we might freeze to death somewhere inbetween those quotes."-'' Mike and Jess. *''"I'm sorry....Ugh....I'm sorry, I think I'm a little freaked out and it's hard for me to like, keep this up, and- (...) What? Keep what up? (...) Look....I act all confident and like a total sexy babe and everything but underneath, I gotta be honest, I'm...really kinda insecure."- Jessica talking with Mike about her insecurities. *"I appreciate your confidence in my physique, but I don't think the "ladies" are gonna fit. (...) Oh, right, with the...okay, gotcha."-'' Mike and Jess flirting after she falls into the mines and Mike asks her to squeeze between the cart and the wall. *''"Emily's as dumb as she looks if she thinks she can cut in on what we got goin' on. Maybe if we're lucky she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear. (..) I think you bring out the worst in her. (....) Is that so? (....) Epic jealousy. (...) Suck it."- ''Mike and Jessica talking about Emily if they fought and Mike agrees with Jess. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships